inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6
Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword is the sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on November 20, 2000. Plot Kagome is still paralyzed from a certain spell. Inuyasha's Mother (who actually isn't his mother) has hugged him and tries to absorb him into her body. Jaken comes out of nowhere and tells her not to do it untill they find out where his father's grave is. Jaken tells her to ask Inuyasha for where his father's grave is. Inuyasha is pushed into the water it is merely an illousion and he says that he sees a black pearl to the right. Jaken doesn't know what he's talking about, and says to look deeper. The unmother then says if she goes any deeper than Inuyasha's soul will be shatered, but Jaken says he doesn't care. Kagome is woken up by Myoga who sucks her blood and she realizes that she's less paralyzed then she thought. Myoga tells her that the woman is the unmother who feeds on the souls of lost children. Myoga shows Kagome the reflection in the water and they see the unmother holding Inuyasha when he was a kid. Kagome finds Jaken and hits him into the water, takes the staff or heads, chases after the Unmother, and splashes the reflection which causes the unmother to release Inuyasha. Sesshomaru apears and tells them that he knows where the treasure is. As Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru grabs his neck and stabs two fingers into Inuyasha's right eye,drawing out a small black pearl. Then he attacks Sesshomaru again, but he dodges and attacks Inuyasha. Then the Unmother blocks Sesshomaru and kills her instead. When he tells Jaken to come to him, Jaken gives him the Staff of Two heads. He places the bottom of it onto the pearl, and the old man laughs and opens a portal to the netherworld. Sesshomaru and Jaken enter the portal with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga following behind. They enter into the netherworld, which turns out to be demon lord's grave. Skeletal vultures circling the humongous skeleton in armor which happens to Inuyasha's father. Inside the skeleton Sesshomaru and Jaken have found what they've been looking for, The Tetsusaiga. The sword is made from the fang of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. When Sesshomaru grabs the hilt of the sword, he wasn't able to pull it out, and realized that his father but up a barrier. Inuyasha and his friends find him and they begin a fight. As Inuyasha begins to fight, Myoga tells him to get the sword. Inuyasha doesn't like it for it's rusty and he thinks that it couldn't cut paper. Myoga tells him to pull it out. Kagome encourages him to get it, but Inuyasha wasn't able to get it out either. Myoga assumed that Inuyasha would be able to pull it out but it didn't work. Sesshomaru finished with his patience attacks while Kagome fights Jaken. Sesshomaru gets a hold of Inuyasha. Jaken overwhelms Kagome and the she places her hand on the sword's handle. Sesshomaru intrudes his poison claws to Inuyasha. Kagome called Inuyasha and then all of sudden she pulled out the sword. Trivia * The portal that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga went through to get to Great Dog Demon's grave has the same graphics of Kagome and Inuyasha traveling through time. Category:Television episodes